Light and Darkness
by Heronkai
Summary: A continuation of Seth and Max's flocks. A new person from the school comes to hunt them down but this time to kill them all. Dark. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Seth looked his breathing haggard around his face formed in disbelief. The area was dark. The moon hung low. Its light highlighted the blood around him and on his face. He looked at his hands covered in blood.

_What happened?_

He looked around and the answer became clear.

Everyone was dead.

Jessica, Zoe, John, the flock, everyone. He was kneeling over Jessica's body shaking. He bent over holding her close tears falling from his eyes repeating her name but her eyes were already lifeless.

_Who? Who killed them? _He asked horror struck.

"No one killed them"

Seth looked around. A shadow rose up from the ground. He couldn't make any features but dark wings and glowing red eyes. In the same moment he was gone.

Seth looked around for him then gasped choking as blood filled his mouth. He looked down and a dark bloody hand had pierced his chest and everything went dark.

"You did" was the last thing he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nooo!!!!!" Seth shouted waking up. His eyes were wide with fear as the sun shone brightly. He looked around. Everyone was looking at him wide eyed surprised.

He panted hard holding a hand to his chest. Cold sweat coated his forehead as he took a deep breath. He felt a small hand tugging on his shirt and he looked down. He looked down to see Alice.

"Uncle Seth why you yell?" she asked in her small voice. John was holding her hand watching him wide eyed. In her other was a half eaten granola bar.

"Sorry Alice" Seth said smiling. "I just had a bad dream"

"Don't worry Uncle Seth me and John make you better" she said handing him the granola. Seth smiled and took it. He ate it quickly and she smiled at him.

"All better now" she laughed. Soon the rest of the flock had gone back to eating and talking. Seth got up as Alice led him back to the group. He sat down grabbing one of the sticks at the fire.

"So what was with the wakeup call?" Max asked.

"Nightmare" Seth said quietly the details still vivid.

"Must have been pretty bad" Gaz said chewing thoughtfully.

Seth nodded. It had been a year since they had left Dr. Martinez's house. Since then Jess had given birth to twins. John the boy and Zoey the girl. Now Alice acted like their big sister being only a year older then them.

Zoey and John both had black wings and light grey almost silver hair. The weirdest thing about them both was the fact that they had a streak of orange and red feathers down one of their wings to their back. On Zoey it was the left and on John it was the right.

At the moment Jess was holding Zoe who was asleep. Seth looked around and noticed the empty spots.

He cocked his head to the side and asked. "Where are Wolf and Angel?"

"Wolf said he found something interesting in the forest" Iggy replied.

"Yeah right" Gaz muttered. He laughed and Ghost giggled high fiving him.

"Hey give us more credit than that" Angel's voice said from the forest.

Angel and Wolf walked into the clearing with everyone else. Angel's clothes were slightly torn in places and Wolf sported a few bruises.

"So what you find?" Jessica asked.

"A pack of wolves" Wolf said happily.

"Really?" Max echoed in disbelief.

"Yeah about seven of them" Angel said. "We fought them before Wolf convinced them we weren't a threat"

"Crazy" Gaz said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shadow asked.

"Dunno" Max said thinking. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Oo we should go to Hawaii!" Nudge said excitedly.

Max looked skeptic at her but everyone else was nodding at it. Soon she was outnumbered in the vote even with her Max vote counting for more than half of them.

"Fine, fine" Max agreed sullenly but smiled at them. "So come on let's go"

"Alright!" the flock cheered.

They put out the fire gathering their packs together.

"Alright, flock let's fly" Max and Seth said together.

They took off together flying in loose formation. Seth flew upside thinking about his dream. It felt to real to be just a dream. More like a premonition.

"Hey Seth you still brooding over you dream?" Gaz asked. Alice was clinging to his back her smile arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Yeah" Seth said laughing.

"Come on man lighten up" Gaz said grinning. Alice nodded smiling.

"Alright guys" Seth said bumping fist with him.

The flock flew for about three more hours give or take a few minutes landing on a beach in California. They had found a Mc Donald's on the way so they grabbed it and ate it on the beach. The sun was setting against the water created a great image like a painting.

"Now that was good" Iggy said patting his stomach. Everyone voiced their approval at that.

"Too bad that won't last long"

Everyone snapped to attention getting to their feet to find the source of the voice. He seemed to step forward from the shadows. He was completely dark blending into the darkness. The only thing standing out were his gleaming red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Max yelled pushing Alice back with John and Zoe. Angel, Wolf, and Gaz stood protectively around them. The stranger walked forward laughing to himself.

"Don't worry" he said holding his hands up. "Just want to talk to my brother!" he yelled. Everyone froze in place as fear gripped them all. They tried to fight it but it didn't work. Everyone accept Seth.

He stared at him in shock like he'd seen a ghost.

"Kain" he uttered out. Cain flashed a psychotic grin at him.

"Hey you remembered me brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heronkai- Sorry guys it's gonna be awhile for updates cause my main computer isn't working well now so I'm borrowing one now. Sorry about chapter shortness. Enjoy.**

Seth and Kain stared back at each other looking like mirror images of some dark fantasy. Where Seth was completely white Kain was black. The only difference was there eyes. Seth's were white but Kain's were red.

"How are you still alive?" Seth breathed out. Kain grinned shaking his head.

"The school still had a se for me" he said pacing slowly. "To kill you and your flock"

Seth's shock was now completely gone. Anger replacing it. He gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth.

"I won't let that happen, brother." he spit out the last word like a curse. Kain watched him closely then laughed.

"Like you have a choice" he said with a cruel smile.

Kain dashed forward punching him in the stomach. Seth sucked in a breath before realizing his was flying straight up into the air. He quickly snapped out his wings and hovered.

Kain flew straight at him his fist already reared back. Seth slapped his fist away with his left hand punching him in the jaw with his right. Kain used the momentum of the punch to spin and kick Seth's stomach.

Seth sank a few feet then righted himself and flew back at him. Kain dodged his punch wrapping his legs around Seth's neck from behind and throwing him into the dirt. Seth crashed hard kicking up heaps of sand.

Kain landed next to his crater as Seth dragged himself to his feet. Seth glared at him as Kain grinned. Seth dashed forward elbowing him in the shoulder. The sound of Kain's bones snapping rang throughout the beach.

Kain stumbled back his arm falling loosely at his side. Seth stood a few yards away from him panting hard. He wiped the blood from his mouth then his eyes widened.

Kain lifted up his broken arm and within a few seconds it had healed completely. Seth didn't have long to gape as Kain disappeared from his sight. Kain launched a hard snap kick at his arm making Seth stumble forward and bite his tongue in pain.

As he turned around Kain had grabbed his neck and held him a few feet above the ground. Seth struggled but he couldn't escape his iron grip.

"Sorry Seth" Kain said shaking his head. "I wish we could have more fun together but I'm almost out of time. So I'll leave you with a parting gift"

Kain grinned as he pulled back his hand and shot it at his head…

…and gouged out Seth's right eye!


	4. Chapter 4

Seth's eye widened as Kain dropped him. The moment he hit the ground he howled in pain covering the spot where his eye was.

Kain laughed standing over him tossing his eye into the air and catching it. He tossed it one more time then jumped after it closing his jaws around it. He swallowed as he landed.

He walked over to Seth grabbing him by his hair.

"Well brother it's about time for me to go" he said. "It's been blinding experience"

Seth didn't respond or more like couldn't. His eye just stared at him painfully. Kain brought his head closer to him and whispered something to his ear. Then he let him drop.

"Goodbye brother. Remember what I said." He told him as he jumped into the air spreading his black wings.

As he left the fear that had gripped everyone vanished. The moment it did they all rushed towards Seth. They were talking as they tried to get the bleeding to stop. He only heard small pieces.

"Soak this in the water."

"The bleeding won't stop."

"Will he die?"

All the time he felt hands on his head he knew where Jessica's as she cried cradling his head repeating his name over and over. He closed his eye and drifted unconscious.

*****

Seth opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't where he remembered. He didn't know where he was.

"Seth?"

He looked up and figured out where he was. He looked through the bars of his dog crate looking at the face of his twin brother. Anger surged through him but that subsided when he saw his face.

It was his face from back when they were eight.

"You're awake!" he shouted happily. Seth nodded as he felt his face. There were several cuts across his face. Then realization hit. This was his memory. He was watching what had happened back then before he left the school.

He remembered the day before the school had him fight the erasers.

He lost but survived. Now he was back and Kain had thought he had died.

"Yeah I'm fine" His younger self said to his brother smiling weakly. Seth smiled remembering it.

"Good" Kain said nodding. He pushed his hand through the bars holding it out. Seth did the same remembering this. He took his hand nodding.

_We'll escape soon_ they thought together.

*****

The memory evaporated and he found himself running alongside himself and Kain from two years later. They were running as if their lives depended on it which they probably did.

Seth turned and watched as two erasers followed and were gaining on him. They ran around a hallway then up a ramp. The sun shone in brightly through the window. Young Seth jumped first crashing through the glass his wings snapping out.

He hovered turning around for his brother. Kain jumped then fell as an Eraser grabbed his leg. He hit the ground hard as the other fell on him.

"Kain!" he shouted zooming toward him. Kain got up kicking the erasers off him but more were coming.

"Go!" Kain shouted back. Seth stopped.

"We promised we'd escape together!"

"It's too late for me but you can still make it out!" Kain shouted. When Seth hesitated Kain shouted again "Go! I'll survive and escape!"

"I'll be back" Seth whispered reaching out his hand. Kain mimicked him nodding. With that he spun around and zoomed away as Kain turned to the erasers.

This memory faded as well and Seth found he had tears in his eyes.

_Kain. Why?_ Seth though sadly.

******

A new memory surfaced and he knew the events of this one well. Seth was running the halls of a school a girl clinging to his back. Seth was thirteen, the girl was Jessica. This was when he'd rescued her with Ghost.

He could see the door and started running faster. Suddenly a figure blocked his progress.

"Kain?" Seth said at his twin in disbelief. "Come on let's go!" he said smiling.

"Sorry Seth but I can't let you go" he said.

"What're you talking about? We don't have time now come on" Seth said. Kain shook his head sadly dashing at his twin.

This was when he learned that Seth had betrayed him. The fight was short Kain winning.

"Why Kain?" Seth yelled at him tears in his eyes standing in front of Jess. "Why are you helping the school?!"

"You wouldn't understand" he said softly. Seth shook his head at him. "Go!" Kain suddenly shouted.

"What?" Seth said.

"I'll let you escape this time but I can't let you go again" Kai said. "Pray we never meet again"

Seth looked at him in disbelief but grabbed Jess and ran. "Goodbye brother" Kain whispered as he left. The memory ended soon after.

_Why did you help them Kain?_ Seth asked himself in the darkness. _Why? Why? Why! _

He sunk to his knees holding his head his wings covering his body. Suddenly Kain's parting words reached him.

_If you want answers come to Honolulu. I'll be waiting. _


	5. Chapter 5

Seth wondered through his memories for hours trying to make sense of it all. After a full day he finnaly gave up on searching.

_I want to join up with the others again._ Seth thought in the silent darkness. Suddenly light filled the world making Seth raise his arms to fend it off. He blinked a few times and found him self looking up at black hair. He quickly fgured out that it wa Jessica. He pressed his hand to her head and inhaled deeply savoring the scent.

She woke up quickly and stared at him. Seth grinned at her.

"Seth" she whispered. Seth sat up and nodded. Jessica threw herself at him holding him in a tight embrace knocking them both over. Seth winced inwardly but luaghed hugging her.

*****

The flock was gathered around a fire they had made. Seth was sitting up but was unbalanced. Jessica was sitting nex tto him helping him support himself. Alice and Zoey were asleep but John was sitting in Seth's lap talking to him mentally.

John could read minds while Zoey could put thoughts into peoples minds.

_Daddy why were you asleep for so long? _John asked.

_It's hard to explain Jonny. There was something I had forgotten and I really needed to remember it. _Seth told him smiling.

_Did you 'member it? _John asked tilting his to the side. Seth laughed shaking his head.

_No not yet_

_Does that mean you'll have to go back to sleep?_

_No,no. I'll find it while I'm awake._ Seth said ruffling his hair. John smiled at him nodding.

"So what do we do now?" Wolf said picking his teeth with a nail. Everyone shrugged.

"We go to honolulu" Seth said.

"You sure you're up for that?" Max said meaning his eye. Seth nodded deciding to tell them waht happened.

"Look there's a reason I need to go there" Seth said before he told them everything Kain said to him after he took his eye. The flock gaped at him like he had gone insane.

"So let me get this straight" Ghost said. "You want to go to where the guy who took your eye is?"

"Pretty much" Seth said nodding.

"Are you insane!" Ghost exclamied standing straight up. "That psycopath took your eye Seth!"

"I know" Seth said nodding touching the bandages over the hole where his eye was. "But that's just it. He wasn't always like that. Something happened and I need to find out what"

Ghost snorted in anger sitting back down folding her arms.

"Seth you've made up your mind haven't you?" Max asked. Seth nodded smiling.

"No way" Ghost said. "I'm not going to let you kill your self like that"

"How bout we vote?"

Everyone turned to Fang with surprised looks on their faces.

"Wo vote on what to do. Whichever we chose is the one we do"

"Alright" Seth said. "You already know where me and ghost stand"

"I say we go" Wolf said craking his knuckles. Angel nodded agreeing.

"I say we don't" Gaz said folding his arms relucntant to meet up with Kain again.

Fang and Iggy said they should while Nudge, Max and Shadow said no.

"All that's left is Jess"

Everyone turned to Jess for the deciding vote.

"I say we..."

...To be continued

**Heronkai-haha I cliff hangered you. You'll just have to wait and see but I won't unless I get at least two reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kain drifted from the sky landing on the top of a tall building. He crouched down his wings spread out wide. He reached into his pocket and fished out a cell phone. He pushed the buttons and heard it ring.

"Hallo"

"Eh Borch" Kain said. "Yeah the flock is still alive but there coming here soon,"

"How var you sure" he asked incredulously. Kain laughed into the phone.

"Trust me" Kain said. "He'll come" he closed the phone and inhaled deeply. "Come Seth. Come and find either answers or death"

--------

Seth was flying through the air Jess on his right, Max on his left and Wolf in the water swimming. They were flying over the ocean on there way to Honolulu.

(About two hours ago)

"I vote that we go" Jess said firmly. A good amount of people gaped but she stood firm. "I'd rather we beat Kain now rather then have him be a threat hanging over us later."

"I hate to admit it but you're right" Max said grudgingly not because she was mad but she just didn't like the idea of Seth in danger again. That and she hated being wrong or proven wrong.

_I don't like it any more then you but this is the best idea_. Max nodded silently at Jess's statement.

"I don't think everyone should go tho" Seth said. "I say just me and Jess will be alright"

"No way if you think I'm letting you do this just the two of you" Max said stepping forward.

"I'm coming too" Wolf said. "Sorry dog loyalty thing. It wouldn't let me stay if I tried. And yes I can swim there."

"Alright then but no one else" Seth said but smiled. "Thanks guys"

(Back to present)

"The islands coming in!" Jess yelled. Seth nodded descending. He landed in a clearing Max and Jess landing near him. Wolf emerged from the water shaking the excess of and shifting to human form.

As they looked around a fourth winged person descended landing near them.

"Hey there brother" Kain said grinning. Before Seth answered Jess and Max stood by him ready to help him.

"You stopped being my brother when you stole my eye" Seth growled.

"That hurts you know" he said his face showing hurt that looked genuine. "Fine then. Let's end this" He dashed forward and punched Seth. Seth fell back then ducked down tripping him. Kain put his hand to the ground and flipped back before Max or Jess could hit him back. He then jumped as Wolf came at him snarling.

Kain kicked him to the side and raised his hand grabbing Seth's fist. He twisted his arm back so that he couldn't move. Kain then flew back as Jess kicked him in the side.

"You can't beat us" Max said punching him in the stomach. She grabbed him and threw him into the air. Kain broke her move and he flew back knocking her to the ground a knee to the stomach holding her arm behind her head.

"Now who can't be beat?" he said to Max. Seth dashed forward and tackled Kain to the ground. He put one hand on his throat the other over his hand.

"I'm sorry brother but this is how it ends" Seth whispered.

"Hahaha! Good show!" Kain said tho his voice was strangled. "Here's a reward." With his other hand he jabbed him self in the wrist then shot the finger at Seth's empty eye socket. Kain looked at his wrist the string of numbers there. He sighed with a contented smile on his face.

Seth jumped back holding his eye as Kain died. Seth then sunk to one knee as something amazing happened. Under his hands Seth's eye had reformed completely. He removed his hand and saw through it again. As he looked he heard words in his head.

_Sorry to tell you this Seth but this has been another test in a series of many for you and Max. But I'm gonna hand you some useful info as I die. First of all you're probably wondering how your eye grew back. The answer is nanomachines._

Seth thought he was going crazy after he heard that.

_The school's been up to some crazy stuff since you've been gone. One thing was injecting me with nanomachines that improve most of my natrural powers and healing like on the beach. Since we share blood I was able to give them to you. _

_Trust me it'll be a big help. I'll tell you the other stuff later tho. _Seth sunk to one knee again aware of the fact that Max, Jess and Wolf were around him. "Guys" Seth said pausing. "There's something you should know" he said looking up.

******

Seth was on the beach now. He was alone staring at the water. He, Max, and Jess had flown back then brought the flocks to Hawaii. When they had all came back he relayed what Kain had told him in his head. Or the message he left at least.

After that they buried Kain and then started heading into Hawaii itself. Seth had chosen to stay at the beach. His old eye had started to change like his new one. He could see far away with extreme clerity. Like being able to see fish in the ocean miles down.

"So Kain was just another peace of the puzzle" he said anger and grief in his voice. He picked up a rock and sent it flying through the air and into the water. "I'm tired of these games! I'm not gonna just sit by and let you toy with me or my family anymore!"

******

Seth slung a pack over his shoulder eyes sad. He left a note behind him that read the following. He looked over the sleeping forms of his family and sighed slightly.

__________

Dear, my beloved Jessica

I'm tired of this. The school's been my source of my problems for too long. It's about time I did something about it. So I'm leaving. Not for long tho. It will however be long enough for A.) give me some time to think and B.) to come up with my own plan. Sorry for the suddenness of this. I'll be back soon. I love youl.

Sincerely,

Seth Road

__________

Seth nodded placing the note by Jessica. He started walking away jumped then flew into the sky. A shape saw him leave and started after him. Before that they took the letter Seth had left and added their own part to it.

__________

Dear, my beloved Jessica

I'm tired of this. The school's been my source of my problems for too long. It's about time I did something about it. So I'm leaving. Not for long tho. It will however be long enough for A.) give me some time to think and B.) to come up with my own plan. Sorry for the suddenness of this. I'll be back soon. I love you.

Sincerely,

Seth Rode

P.S. Mommy. I'm gonna go help daddy. Don't be sad cause daddy and me'll be back soon.

Sinserly,

John Rode

__________

**Heronkai- Not only is it story end it's kinda cliff you liked story. Sorry for that but that's there to make you want me to right another. If you do tell me. If you want any more it's gonna be awhile tho cause I got other projects now. Until then thanks for read and reviewing. And for my loyal fans you know who you are thank you especially you Don-Jam! Until next time!**


	7. Author Note

Go look up my story Schools ouf forever. It's the sequal to this


End file.
